


Someday We Will Know

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "The surging current of people causes him to stumble backwards and he is forced onto the train, the doors close and the train begins to pull away from the station while she still remains on the platform. He watches her as he leaves and he smiles." -- A Draco/Hermione One-Shot.





	Someday We Will Know

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**DISCLAIMER:** JK Rowling, Warner Bros., and all those other corporate giants are the owners of these magnificent characters, not me. I don't own James Blunt (I wish) either or his song "You're Beautiful", or the song "Someday We'll Know" (used as the title) by Mandy Moore either. If you decide to sue, the only money you’ll be making is a sorry 25 cents. Can’t say I didn’t warn you. 

**BETA:** Tash (Abraxas) --

_[James Blunt, “You’re Beautiful”�]_

Draco Malfoy waits impatiently at the station. He sighs in discontent, as the train is late again. Tapping his foot impatiently against the yellow line of the platform, he glances at his wristwatch for the fourth time and wonders whether apparating would be worth the risk. He pulls a gold case out from within his emerald green robes and opens it. His long, delicate fingers reach out and select a thin cigarette, which he puts in his lips and lights up. These days, it seems that smoking is the only thing that can calm his nerves. Before long, his aristocratic features are camouflaged by smoke, and his rhythmic puffing fills the air. 

_My love is pure._

Stubbing out the last, he reaches for another cigarette. 

_I saw an angel._

Of that I'm sure.  
His piercing gray eyes look up and he sees her. She is wearing loose white robes on her petite figure and her hair is pulled to one side, revealing the delicate features of her face. She is carrying a bag that is laden with books — it seems to be a great accomplishment for someone of her stature to be able to stand straight. Her eyes are full of life and her lips are formed in the shape of a smile. To Draco, she looks like the happiest person he has ever laid eyes on. He wonders if she will turn his way. _“No,”�_ he says firmly to himself, and returns to searching for his cigarette.

_She smiled at me on the subway._

She throws him a sideways glance from the corner of her hazel eyes. As he lights up, her face wrinkles in disgust. He exhales forcefully, blowing the smoke in her direction causing him to choke. Her face wrinkles again, this time in amusement. The smile that slowly spreads across her face is genuine and crinkles the corners of her eyes bringing a new spark to her vibrant features. He wonders if she has ever smiled that way before and if she will ever smile that way again. He turns away abruptly. People who have led lives like Draco Malfoy seldom smile.

_She was with another man._

His ears prick as the sounds of fast approaching footsteps can be heard. He turns to see a tall and gangly man walking down the platform. The man is clad in blue robes and he sports a mop of red hair that screams to be noticed even in the black of the night. Draco recognizes him instantly and wonders whether he could take him in a fight. Deciding against it, he remains planted on the surface of the platform, as if by a sticking charm. He steals another glance at this angel and realizes who she is — a repulsive Mudblood. But still, he watches with a grim fascination as the man leans down and pecks her on the cheek. She smiles as reaches up to embrace the intruder.

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

'Cause I've got a plan.  
Having finished talking to the man, she listens intently to the rough flow of words that come pouring from his lips. He moves his hand vigorously, as if this will somehow convey his point better. Draco frowns in disgust, _"Does the git still have no class?"_ he wonders to himself. Her head turns towards the sound of an approaching train and she spots it emerging from the tunnel. She reaches her arms around the man’s neck once more but this time her lips collide with his and they share a passionate farewell that seems like their last. He says his good-byes and boards the train, finds a seat, looking out the window until it rounds the corner. 

_You're beautiful._

You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true  
She moves to sit on a nearby bench and pulls out a book. Or so it seems. It is really an encyclopedia masquerading as a book and Draco immediately calls its bluff. And at that moment, he feels content, watching her and knowing who she is. Her eyes peer over the top of her book and catch his. She quickly looks down again. He has never seen a more beautiful sight.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_  
As we walked on by.  
 

A new train arrives and pulls up to the platform, opening its doors. She hurriedly stashes her book back into her bag and attempts to tame her wild, bushy hair to no avail. Swarms of people seep through the doors of the train to surround the platform, each carrying about their own business, oblivious to their intrusion. He hasn’t seen so many rushed people in a long time. 

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.   
His cold gray eyes pierce the crowd, desperately searching for her. Draco spies her and attempts to push his way towards her just as the train whistles and even more people start to rifle through the crowd. The surging current of people causes him to stumble backwards and he is forced onto the train, the doors close and the train begins to pull away from the station while she still remains on the platform. He watches her as he leaves and he smiles. 

_You're beautiful._

You're beautiful.

You're beautiful, it's true  
Draco strides briskly down the aisles until he finds an empty compartment, sits down in the seat nearest the window and gazes gloomily at the passing scenery. The trees burst with a vibrant apple green, stating that spring has finally emerged from the remnants of the cold winter. The train starts to pass towns and villages each with its own unique features. The town has sunshine that beats down the antique buildings that have white walls and red tiled roofs, reminding him of his time in Spain. The villages they pass are much more reasonable, and modern (if that would be the right word), with tiny children holding stolen wands running throughout the streets — he thinks that he wants this. He wants that tidy scene where the people laugh, and everyone is unaffected by sorrow. His mind falls back onto her as he tries to etch every look, every smile and every laugh into his mind. He eventually closes his eyes and falls into a troubled sleep, and wonders if he will ever see her again. He’s jolted awake when a passerby opens the door, and after much mumbling manages to fall into slumber again. 

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

And I don't know what to do,

'Cause I'll never be with you.  
Draco walks up the winding road towards a small house, hidden by a dense forest. The shutters are old and rotting, crooked on the sides of the windows. The door has chunks taken out of it, and is an old weathered color — the color of day old mud. The grimy windows, and the wilting shrubbery here and there only adds to the rundown look of the place. It is truly revolting. Draco wonders how he came to this place and why he’s finally here. The sound of his heavy footsteps echo in his ears.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

When she thought up that I should be with you.  
He smiles as he passes a rosebush, bursting with red. He thinks that she would like roses, being a female, and he quickly mentally scolds himself. Now is not the time for such emotions to get in the way and he immediately clears his mind of all such thoughts. He enters the tiny shack at the end of the winding road, and quickly withdraws his wand from within his pocket and moves soundlessly from room to room. Reaching the far corner of the shack, he stops and turns. He has found his target. He flicks his wrist with graceful artistry and green flashes erupt from the tip of his wand. There is a muffled thump as a body hits the floor - a familiar sound. He retraces his steps, finding the front door and returns down the winding road. 

_But it's time to face the truth; I will never be with you._

\--

**Author's Notes:** This is new for me, having my author’s notes at the end of a fic, but then again, this is the first time that I’ve ever written a one shot. Thanks to my wonderful beta who helped point out places in the story where it was getting a bit confusing, and the overuse of short sentences (yikes). I heard this song and immediately thought of Draco/Hermione; and you have in your hands the work of about a month (because I’m one of those people that never finishes what they start). Draco and Hermione may never see each other again; maybe they’ll live and grow old together. Draco may have chosen the wrong side. For me, I just wanted the reader to come up with these assumptions on their own, so I hope that there aren’t any untied strings instead of me wanting the reader to use their imagination (I think I’ve been influenced by Great Expectations too much). Please read and review, any comments would be greatly appreciated.   



End file.
